Maman est folle
by ToriFairy
Summary: Les twins et leur famille Genre: Réflexion sur l'homosexualité, l'homophobie, LE RACISME, le ressenti des parents, des enfants et les raisons qui parfois poussent certains et certaines à devenir gays. Thème: La tante des twins est vraiment homophobe et


Maman est folle

**OS** : Les twins et leur famille  
**Genre:** Réflexion sur l'homosexualité, l'homophobie, LE RACISME, le ressenti des parents, des enfants et les raisons qui parfois poussent certains et certaines à devenir gays.  
**Thème**: La tante des twins est vraiment homophobe et les déteste autant qu'elle adore ses 3 fils. Mais eux aussi ont quelque chose à cacher et ont bien du mal à se défaire de l'emprise de cette mère super protectrice et abusive.  
**Inspiration**: Mes amis du Marais après une longue discussion avec eux.

ATTENTION CELA PEUT CHOQUER

- Waouh !! Putain ils assurent, ils sont encore eu un prix  
- Bravo les cousins !!  
- M'man vient voir : Bill et Tom ont eu le prix aux NRJ Music Awards à Cannes  
- Hum...  
- La vache , Bill rayonne. Il est vraiment beau.  
- Ils sont tous bronzés. C'est vrai que Bill est en beauté .  
- En beauté ? Normal pour une pédale diva comme lui ou elle , je ne sais plus trop comment il faut dire.  
- Maman ! s'écrièrent trois voix indignées  
- Quoi ??  
- Ceux sont nos cousins, les enfants d'oncle Jörg quand même  
- Ceux sont des PD ! **cracha t-elle d'une voix pleine de ressentiment **- Une honte pour la famille Kaulitz. L'un ressemble à un noir à malgré sa peau blanche et l'autre à une fille. Rien qu'à les voir on sait que ceux ne sont pas des vrais hommes. Quoique Tom ça passe encore. Mais l'autre là !!

**Et elle cracha ces dernières paroles dans une voix vibrante de colère grandissante.**

- On sait tout de suite à le voir que c'est une tantouze.

**Elle renifle avec mépris puis reprend de plus belle : **

- Il a quoi comme problème avec sa sexualité celui là ? J'ai toujours prévenu Simone.. Elle m'a écoutée ? Que nenni. J'ai toujours su que ce Bill là – **le mépris déforme son visage autrefois beau et aujourd'hui juste fâné **-il filait un mauvais coton . Des jupes !! Hein ?? Le laisser porter des jupes car il exprimait ainsi sa créativité !! Non mais quelle mère normalement constituée ferait cela. Elle voulait une fille. Elle en a fait une fille de celui là , résultat il en est devenu plus fille que fille maniéré et tout. Et puis mettre tous ces anneaux là dans sa peau et ces tatouages.. Quelle vulgarité.  
- Des piercings Maman. Ceux sont des piercings ! C'..  
- Qu'importe ! **trancha t-elle d'une voix aussi douce qu'un couperet de guillotine en place de grève un beau jour de 1793**- il est marqué comme une vache et avec des anneaux partout en plus comme un sauvage.. Non mais quelle honte pour la famille Kaulitz. Le déshonneur est entré dans la famille Kaulitz à cause de ces deux là. Bien sur cela vient du côté de Simone, c'est sur mais en attendant, c'est le nom de Kaulitz qu'ils portent. C'est...ce .c'est..

**Elle s'étouffe de rage, rouge de colère et en bafouille. Elle semblait chercher son air, une main sur sa poitrine pour en contenir les battements désordonnés, l'autre crispée sur l'accoudoir de son rocking chair. Les fils se précipitent vers la mère, tentent de la calmer et de la raisonner. Non pas par envie- si seulement elle pouvait se décider à passer l'arme à gauche cela leur ferait des vacances- mais par devoir et respect Elle les a porté durant 9 mois, a poussé pour les mettre au monde, elle en a passé des nuits blanches à les veiller s'inquiétant de leur bien-être, les langeant avec amour et dévotion, les nourrissant. Les abreuvant de cet amour maternel dont ils se plaignaient entre eux sans toutefois réussir à exprimer autre chose qu'une plainte attendrie à leur génitrice. Etait-ce par lâcheté, par devoir ou amour filial obéissant et Oedipien qu'ils ne disaient rien et subissaient ? Ils ne savaient**

**Peut-être un peu de tout cela. Et ces sentiments mêlés leur ôtaient tout courage pour avouer la vérité à leur mère. Avouer que les trois-ses trois enfants- étaient homos. Des gays, des pédales, des tafioles, des tantouzes, des tarlouzes comme elle disait. Oui tous les « adorables » sobriquets dont leur mère affublait les hommes qui aiment les autres hommes. Dans leurs cas, à eux trois, il s'agissait moins d'aimer un autre homme que de ne pas aimer les femmes. Etrangement liés par une sorte de lien aussi indéfectible et indestructible que le cordon ombilical qui les avaient liés à jamais à leur génitrice. En étant avec une femme, ils se sentaient pris entre un sentiment de trahison envers leur mère toute puissante en s'affranchissant de son autorité et de son amour. Ils sentaient aussi que cet amour là, cette relation était trop exclusive, trop prenante pour qu'une quelconque femme ne puisse s'y immiscer aussi bonne, belle, gentille et généreuse soit elle. D'ailleurs ils savaient inconsciemment qu'aucune n'aurait tenu la comparaison, et que si leur mère ne n'était pas chargé d'effectuer un sabotage méthodique et sournois en sous marin, eux-mêmes s'en seraient chargés afin de parvenir au même résultat.**

**Finalement, grâce à bien des câlins, leur mère se calma. Tous les trois se jetèrent un regard gêné et peiné. Le malaise était toujours présente et la tension palpable et grandissante. En réalité, ils avaient de la peine plus pour eux-mêmes que pour leur mère. Dans une semaine devait avoir lieu le mariage d'un de leurs cousins. Toute la famille serait présente, même Bill et Tom qui s'était débrouillés en dépit d'un emploi du temps surbooké pour être présents. Mais vu l'aversion de leur mère pour les jumeaux, il y avait fort à parier que cette cérémonie allait tourner au vinaigre avant de devenir carrément cauchemardesque******

**Cependant, en bons fils à Maman soumis et rebelles, ils l'ont porté afin de la mettre au lit. Ce genre de crises la laissant toujours à plat et sans énergie.******

- Oh mes fils, merci -**dit-elle faiblement une fois confortablement allongée au milieu des cousins moelleux. **Vous êtes de bons garçons, Maman vous aime. Vous allez rendre heureuses vos femmes, vous êtes tellement parfaits. De beaux gars comme ça !

**Le regard qu'ils échangèrent en disait long et pour un œil attentif et exercé, ce regard était révélateur de tant de secrets inavoués, de paroles inexprimées, de choix de vie non assumés. Un regard tel un silence qui crie tout bas. Mais l'œil d'une mère enjolive tout. Et encore plus, lorsque cette mère est une mère abusive**

- Oui Maman. Mais pour le moment, on se préoccupe plus de ta santé tu sais.  
- Mes tous petits- **s'exclamait-elle la larme à l'œil-** Merci. Mais il faut me faire des petits  
enfants. C'est juste cela qui me rendra la santé  
- T'en fais pas Maman.. On...

Silence. Seigneur si des mômes lui rendent la santé, non merci on fait rien se disait le plus jeune mentalement

- D'ailleurs Mark, je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone avec ton amoureuse.

**Pleine d'espoir, elle reprenait du poil de la bête, sa voix se raffermissant.**

- euh.. Oui – **reprit le dénommé Mark, soudain très mal à l'aise non pas à l'idée que sa mère ait pu l'espionner. Non ça, elle le faisait sans arrêt : lisant son courrier, fouillant ses poches. Il avait du changer il ne sait combien de fois ses mots de passe pour bloquer l'intrusion quasi quotidienne de sa mère dans son intimité. Non, il s'y était habitué à ce viol, ne cherchant plus à dissuader sa génitrice ,qui de toutes façons n'écoutait pas. Bref, rien qu'à cette idée, il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Cette impression se mua en certitude lorsqu'il entendit sa mère s'exclamer**

- Tu me la présenteras au mariage la semaine prochaine mon grand

**Le carafon d'eau qui éclata sur le sol en mille morceaux fit malgré tout moins de bruit que la mâchoire des deux aînés qui sembla se décrocher du reste de leurs visages.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vous avez plus le choix les garçons, il faut l'annoncer haut et fort à tante Beate que vous êtes tous les trois gays.  
- Mais enfin Tom tu n'y penses pas !!  
- Tu vois une autre solution peut-être ?? Vous êtes au pied du mur.  
- Putain de putain de bordel de merde ... Comment ?? Mais comment la situation a pu nous échapper comme ça ?  
- Quel merdier, **s'exclama Bjorn **  
- Au moins on sera débarrassé de ce poids sur nos vies et nos consciences **enchaîna Lars**- Mais comment ? **Reprit Mark. Il était mal à l'aise et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus discret sachant le type de mère qu'il avait. **  
- J'ai la solution –**dit alors Bill.**

**Tous se retournèrent vers lui qui était restait silencieux et les bras croisés à réfléchir. Il releva son visage maquillé vers eux et ses yeux cernés de noir pétillèrent de malice tandis qu'un sourire mi pervers-mi angélique naissait sur ses lèvres.****  
****- . On va vous prendre en photo avec vos mecs dans des poses disons lascives, explicites et sans équivoque. Et vous les lui montrerez lorsqu'elle commencera à faire son speech au mariage et demandant pourquoi ta petite amie est pas venue Mark. ******

**Quatre d'yeux incrédules et peureuses se fixèrent sur Bill comme s'il avait perdu la raison avant de se plisser sous l'effet du fou rire collectif qui s'empara de leurs propriétaires. Ce Bill, décidément on ne le referait jamais, il ne changerait jamais.. Mais à bien y réfléchir c'était la meilleure solution.. Pire la seule. Ils avaient 37, 33 et 31 ans. Il était temps qu'ils vivent leurs vies et s'affranchissent de la tutelle pesante de leur génitrice. Certes, c'était un peu violent comme procédé mais ce n'était rien comparé à la violence morale qu'elle leur faisait subir depuis des années.**

- Ok on fait comme cela

**Une fois leurs petits amis respectifs venus, ils passèrent le reste de l'après à faire des photos plus ou moins torrides mais artistiques. Bill avait l'œil pour cela. Tout comme il avait l'œil sur la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de son frère et le sien. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres, il se les lécha sensuellement en croisant les yeux noirs de désir de son jumeau.**

**La fête battait son plein et les jumeaux avaient interprété une chanson en l'honneur de leurs cousins : Tom à la guitare et Bill au chant.. et au piano. Il s'était entraîné avec obstination afin d'être à la hauteur.****  
****Assise dans un coin reculé de la pièce, la tante Beate s'étouffait de colère à les voir. C'était une honte que ces deux neveux soient ainsi : l'un comme un noir** : ces gens sous-développés **pensa t-elle . Et l'autre pire que tout une fille ratée, une personne à mi-chemin entre l'homme et la femme. Non, elle était bien la seule à ne pas être charmée par ce duo musical** **Elle chercha ses fils du regard et s'enorgueillit de les voir si beaux, bien habillés. Il faisait sa fierté, elle au moins avait bien éduqué ses enfants et seule de surcroît après la mort de son mari. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'en réalité son mari n'était pas mort, il avait juste « disparu » préférant jeter l'éponge et fuir loin de cette harpie qui n'était plus la femme qu'il avait rencontré, aimé et épousé. A la naissance de son aîné, elle s'était transformée en sorte de super mère obsédée par le bien-être de son enfant au point qu'il était passé au second plan, puis au troisième, puis au quatrième eu fur et à mesure de la naissance de ses fils Elle ne venait à lui que pour tomber enceinte et une fois l'office fait, il ne lui devenait plus d'aucune utilité. Il avait essayé de s'imposer mais avait vite jeté l'éponge avant de la jeter tout court elle. ****  
****Elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas la fiancée de Mark**. Décidément qu'elle incorrection ces jeunes **pensa t-elle.** **Elle n'avait même pas daigné donner signe de vie ou la remercier pour son invitation. Elle devait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. D'un pas alerte, elle se dirigea vers son fils cadet et le pressa de questions afin de savoir ou était sa copine.**

**Mark héla ses frères et tenant fermement sa mère par le bras il se dirigea vers le petit vestibule encombré de manteaux rapidement rejoint par ses frères.****  
****La suite fut une sorte de cauchemar entre les cris d'hystérie, les larmes et les insultes. ****  
****Tout d'abord, patients et tendres, les garçons avaient tenté la douceur afin de ne pas causer un choc trop important à leur mère. Puis la situation avait vite dégénéré, et à bout de nerfs Lars avait lancé sur la table attenante les photos les représentants avec leurs mecs. Ce qui avait causé une salve de paroles blessantes d'où ressortait le nom de Bill comme cause de tous les maux et à l'origine de ce sale montage photos. Incrédule, leur mère refusait la vérité. Donc Mark était sorti à la recherche de son copain, qu'il avait ensuite embrassé goulûment et longuement sous les yeux ébahis tout d'abord puis plein de dégoût de sa génitrice. Pâle comme la mort, interdite et abasourdie, elle le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, d'une illusion, d'un mauvais rêve. Une fois le choc passé, elle s'était mise à les gifler hystériquement à tour de bras, rendue furieuse, échevelée et haineuse, déclarant qu'ils étaient des suppôts de Satan, qu'ils n'étaient plus ses fils , qu'elles les reniait. Puis elle avait tenté de crever les yeux du pauvre mec de Mark de ses ongles longs et griffus. Elle était dans un tel état de folie qu'il avait fallu cinq personnes pour la maîtriser avant qu'elle ne s'écroule d'elle-même au sol, cherchant son air, sa main se portant à sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Désolé messieurs, mais l'état de votre mère ne s'est pas amélioré. Suite au choc émotionnel violent qu'elle a reçu, elle a complètement perdu l'esprit et vit dans le propre monde qu'elle s'est crée.

**Les garçons remercièrent le docteur et se rendirent comme chaque semaine dans l'aile Ouest de l'hôpital Ste Anne ou leur mère était internée depuis quatre années maintenant. Elle souffrait d'une paralysie faciale partielle qui donnait à son visage l'air d'une démente. Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer et passait ses journées à serrer contre son cœur diverses poupées dont plusieurs nourrissons. Parvenus devant la porte de la chambre de leur mère, ils l'observèrent silencieusement par la glace. Leur cœur se serra en entendant leur mère rire doucement, chantonner et appeler ses petits enfants imaginaires pour leur dire de venir prendre un goûter tout aussi imaginaire, héler ses belles-filles, leur contant des anecdotes sur l'enfance de ses fils et les abreuvant de conseils sur l'éducation des enfants.**

**Musique : **William Sheller : Maman est folle

Si vous aimez mes os, vous pouvez les retrouver sur tori-os./


End file.
